1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a handle for a hiking stick or ski pole, having a hand loop retained in the region of the upper handle endpiece.
2. Background Art
German Utility Model G 92 18 655.6 discloses a handle for a stick or pole, with a hand loop which is retained in the region of the upper handle endpiece and is formed by a loop strap. The length of the loop can be varied and can be affixed by means of a clamping device disposed in the handle endpiece. To that end, the clamping device has a clamping element, disposed inside the handle endpiece and surrounded by the loop strap. A fixing element guided in a guide thread and adjustable from the outside passes through the clamping element together with the loop strap and extends in the axial direction of the stick or pole.
A disadvantage of this known stick or pole handle is that a tool is needed to adjust the fixing element. Yet precisely in hiking or skiing, an additional tool is undesirable, because it represents one additional burden and in particular is easily lost.